1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fuel safety switches and more particularly to a fuel safety switch that activates motor brake retarders and an over fuel indicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pressure sensors and detectors have long been in use for closing electrical contacts in response to pressure changes.
None of the prior art approaches, however, have been specifically adapted to the environment of a motor including the activation of the motor brake retarders when the pressure of the fuel within the system drops below a predetermined low value and activates an over fuel indicator when pressure of the fuel in the system exceeds a predetermined high value.